


Protéger ses arrières

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Gift Fic, Locker Room, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Quidditch, Shower Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durant les matchs il était toujours sur ses gardes et des plus vigilants, mais il ne s’était jamais douté qu’il aurait à jouer les prolongations dans les vestiaires. Il ne fallait jamais laisser un adversaire se faufiler dans votre dos, c’est là qu’il était redoutable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protéger ses arrières

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Tentaino_Konton sur mon LJ

Maintenant qu’il était capitaine de l’équipe de Gryffondor, Harry comprenait enfin tout ce qu’il incombait à ce poste. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il y ait tant à faire, tant de choses à penser et surtout tant de personnalités à faire cohabiter. Il devait préparer minutieusement tous les entraînements, essayer de mettre au point les meilleures stratégies en mettant en avant les capacités et les qualités de chacun. Il avait l’impression qu’il n’avait pas le droit à l’échec, pas le luxe du moindre faux pas. Il donnait toujours le meilleur de lui-même, cherchant à motiver ses camarades et à mettre en avant leurs talents.   
Mais il avait toutefois oublié un point important dans tous ses raisonnements les plus poussés. Le Quidditch se jouait en équipe, certes, mais aussi contre une équipe. C’était un détail redoutable dont il n’avait pas tenu compte. Pourtant, Dubois l’avait toujours mis en garde, ne lui avait-il pas conseillé à maintes reprises de faire très attention à ses arrières ? Durant les matchs il était toujours sur ses gardes et des plus vigilants, mais il ne s’était jamais douté qu’il aurait à jouer les prolongations dans les vestiaires. Il ne fallait jamais laisser un adversaire se faufiler dans votre dos, c’est là qu’il était redoutable.   
Il regrettait, à présent, la tête sous un jet d’eau brûlant, qui ne parvenait pas même à détendre ses muscles bandés, et qui couvrait ses faibles protestations gutturales, animales, qui lui échappaient à peine, que Zacharias soit en amour comme dans la vie, agressif et intransigeant. Un Poursuiveur qui avait toujours été derrière lui et auquel il n’avait pas accordé un second regard. Ce n’est qu’à présent qu’Harry comprenait pourquoi Dubois avait été toujours aussi alerte en présence de Flint… Le laisser approcher de trop près aurait été bien trop douloureux. Zacharias était déjà d’une belle constitution, et bien bâti, mais Flint à côté était un molosse.   
Mais en cet instant il n’arrivait pas réellement à plaindre Dubois et pensait plutôt au fait qu’il ne pourrait plus tenir sur un balai pendant au moins deux bonnes semaines. La vengeance de Zacharias devait être à la hauteur de sa déception. La défaite laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Cette joute lui laisserait des bleus à l’âme. Et un goût trop sucré sur le corps.


End file.
